Slavegirl Sally Acorn
by UncreativePenName
Summary: When Princess Sally is alone at Castle Acorn, the kingdom is attacked by Robotnik. The only way to escape robotization is for Sally to sign herself into slavery. Unfortunately for her, the one to come up with this idea is her new Mistress, Fiona. Yuri.
1. The Plan

AN: This idea came to me after reading comic #230. What would happen if Sally was under attack and the only person left to help her was someone completely opposite of her! And of course Fiona wouldn't do anything to help someone unless she got something in return! All characters are copyright of SEGA and Archie and every character who appears in this fanfic is over 18.

Sally - 19

Fiona - 21

other characters ages will be put up as they appear in the story, and they will. :) but for now it's just these two. Enjoy!

* * *

It was absolutely a dark day for the Kingdom of Acorn and the weather was signifying this, almost as the conditions over Castle Acorn were completely dismal, almost a harbinger as to what was happening on the soil. The outer walls of the castle were currently being ruthlessly attacked by a horde of SWAT bots under the direction of the wicked Doctor Robotnik. This siege had been unlike any attempt to take the castle in its entire history, there had to have been hundreds of thousands of different robots and machines all manufactured for one nefarious purpose, to annihilate whatever stood in their way and of course, to capture anyone affiliated with the Royal Council or Freedom Fighters. The things that would happen to them if they had been apprehended, being marched to Robotropolis cast in chains and then left to rot in a cell and to be a "toy" for whoever decided to amuse themselves before the main attraction, robotization. Having your entire soul stripped from your body, to be a nameless, faceless hunk of scrap metal obeying every single command you are given just because you were told to and forgetting faces, family, friends.

In the highest reach of the castle, a young woman gaze outside the only window in her quarters. An unsatisfied expression crossing her face as the robot army grew closer towards storming the insides of the castle. Princess Sally Acorn sighed deeply before turning away from the window, she could hardly stomach what was happening to her kingdom, and her people. Her fellow Freedom Fighters had dispatched long ago to help evacuate all of the citizens to a safer grounds and every member was spread out at least miles apart from each other, and her. Sally felt completely isolated, even her parents, the King and Queen had gone on a royal vacation weeks ago and wouldn't be scheduled back here until at least a month. The Princess however, chose to stay at the castle and tend to her duties as a noble, hoping to pleasantly surprise the King and Queen and to prove once and for all that she was more than fit to take over the kingdom when the time came.

"So much for that," the girl murmured to herself as she caught a peek of her reflection in the gargantuan mirror that hung on one of the walls of her room. Gone was her familiar jacket and instead in its place was an ornate purple dress made entirely of silk. These were the kinds of dresses the tailors had begged her to wear, the ones that Sally scoffed at as they would be insufficient in any sort of situation where she had to defend herself, plus the sheer elegance of the fabrics made her look snobby and stuck-up. However, the Mobian had to admit that the way the silk hugged her fur was mighty comfortable. Gold and silver bracelets hung around her wrists which matched the earrings on her ears and the simple crown that sit on her head. Under the dress and wrapped around her leg were stockings and high heeled shoes. None of the things she was wearing would help her at all if she were to be captured, but Sally figured that if they were going to arrest her, she would head to Robotropolis as a noble instead of a coward. Besides, in her paw she held her only laser pistol, hoping that she could at least take one of those infernal machines down with her before being restrained.

And so the lady sit at her bed, pointing the muzzle of the gun at her door while past memories of her freedom clouded her mind. Her times with her nephew, Sonic, and other friends, the people whom she would most likely be turned against when she became a robot slave. Although she had hoped that it would never happen, she was cornered and completely defenseless aside from the one or two shots that the laser pistol carried.

Suddenly, Sally's ears perked up as she could hear a meek clicking at her door. She had snuck out more than enough times to realize that it was someone attempting to pick the lock on the doorknob. This was her chance, time to fight for all she was worth. Immediately, the princess hopped up from her bed and held the gun with both hands, steadying her aim as the doorknob slowly slid from side to side. While she was puzzled that the robots would go through the trouble of disengaging the lock instead of simply blasting the door open, Sally was instead focused on the doorframe and the light from the hallway that was gradually growing. Before the door was even completely open, Sally turned her head and closed her eyes, pointing the gun at whomever was on the other side and shrieked,

"Don't move! I'll shoot if I have to!"

That was when she opened her eyes and saw exactly who was attempting to raid her room.

She was dressed in a skin-tight sneaking suit, one that would be used for the express intent of being able to nose around undetected. There were certain 'areas' that the suit did not cover, however, that were replaced by crimson fur. A sinister smirk crossed her muzzle even as a gun was inches away from her face. Fiona Fox put her hands up to show that she wasn't carrying a weapon, although she was surprised at the princess appearance in the castle and her manor of dress.

Sally spoke first, "Fiona! Somehow I knew that you would be here, how much is that Eggman paying you, huh?" The princess poked the gun at Fiona's chest, she had her this time. Fiona was a tramp and a hussy in her opinion, the fact that she could be working for Robotnik made a lot of sense.

"What are you going on about?" Fiona growled, annoyed at the squirrel's attempt of bravery which was starting to get pathetic. "If you mean those guys smashing up the place, they're going to burn this dump to the ground." the vixen brought her hands up to her face and shrugged, "With no guards I just assumed that this would be an opportune time to score some royal loot before they do." She was telling the truth, of course. Even someone as manipulative as Fiona knew that lying probably wasn't the best option with someone holding a gun at her face point blank. "So put that thing down, why are you here anyways? No one else is."

Sally hesitantly pointed the gun away from Fiona and instead held it at her side, embarrassed to answer her question. "Everyone else is safe, I'm here to maintain the castle." Before Fiona could make a sarcastic quip about how good of a job she was doing, she quickly chimed in. "I figured if I was going to be seized, I will look like a lady in the process."

Fiona had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. Oh, how she had wished that she was recording this. No one would ever believe her at all if she told them about how ridiculously excessive Sally's outfit was. Her attempts of laughter were halted by a large explosion that couldn't have been two miles away, they were coming. The fox's original plan had been to grab anything of value and vault down the window of Sally's chambers and make a clean escape in the dead of night. Now with the Princess actually here, she knew that she couldn't leave without her.

"Oh my gosh.." Fiona scowled as she realized that if Sally were traveling with her, how much of a liability she would be. If any of those stupid SWAT bots saw her with the Princess, they both would be getting arrested.

Sally on the other hand was already reaching into her closet to pull out a small cloth to use as a hood, which she promptly put over her head. "Let's go, already." as the Mobian bolted towards te door.

This was going to be harder than Fiona thought. The fox quickly grabbed Sally's wrists to pull her back inside the room as she shut the door. "What are you, stupid?" she whispered angrily, "I'm not risking my hide for you, that's one thing we need to get clear. I don't wanna be locked up either." the vixen rapped her knuckles against the door, trying to think. "We need a plan to get us out of here, the castle and the city. They're building checkpoints all around, searching everyone that walks by in the hope that they can find you, so..." The girl trailed off, "you can't be you."

Sally, who was half heartedly listening to Fiona was already a tad confused. "I can't be me? What are you saying?" Wherever the fox girl was going with this, it didn't sound good for her.

"Princess you, stupid!" Fiona clapped her hands as she had a fantastic idea, exclaimed by an insult just because she could. "Those robots are rounding up all the royalty and the citizens, right? If you were neither of the two, you could get out of here no questions asked."

"But, Fiona. I am both of those." Sally was starting to become uncomfortable with the other girl's demeanor and excitement. If something excited Fiona, it usually didn't mean good things for anyone except her. "The only way someone could be a citizen or noble and then lose those titles would be if they were a prisoner of the crown." The gears started to turn in Sally's head as she glared back at Fiona. "and you don't have any arresting power, so your plan sucks." Sally figured she could toss an insult back at Fiona as she knew that the fox could take it.

Fiona just crossed her arms and the smile did not leave her face at all, "Yes, but prisoners actually have rights. I was thinking a little lower on the totem pole, in fact, the lowest." Fiona took a step towards the princess and flicked on of the earrings on her ears. "Slavery."

"What?" Sally audibly yelled as she pointed the gun back at Fiona, "No way, we haven't had slaves in this kingdom since..forever!" Sally spat back, although slavery wasn't quite outlawed there were a few loopholes that could have someone become a slave, loopholes that she was sure that Fiona knew about. She was always into that kind of thing.

"It would be easy. All you have to do is sign yourself into slavery and then I'll claim ownership of you. Legally, you wouldn't even be Sally Acorn anymore, you wouldn't have a name or identity, they couldn't trace you even if they wanted." Fiona hesitated when the gun reappeared so she took a step away from the obviously distraught Sally. "Listen, this seriously is the only way out of this mess. When I was sneaking in here, I saw them about ready to bust open the door. Now, we can both get robotized or neither of us can. It's up to you." a stern tone laced Fiona's voice as she delivered an ultimatum towards Sally.

Sally on the other hand continuously pointed the gun at Fiona and then pulled it away. She did this for a few minutes as the options ran through her mind. To become the vixen's slave! It was unheard of, unprecedented, and her only way out. To lose her memories of Sonic, to be the one to have to be forced to attack him, to attack her own kingdom. That could never happen. Finally, the girl just blurted out.

"Fine! You win, okay?"

Fiona simply gave a carnal grin as she moved closer to Sally, grabbing the gun from her hands slowly and placing it on the ground, kicking it aside. She put her body up against the Mobian's, practically radiating in her warm fur.

"Excellent, but..." she placed a finger on her chin quizzically, "I don't think you're dressed the part yet." Fiona moved her hands up and down Sally's smooth arms and jingled the bracelets on her wrists. "A slave would never look like this, don't you agree?" Sally held her breath in and stared daggers at Fiona before turning away and nodding slightly. It was true, a slave would be dressed in the lowliest rags instead of anything elegant like the dress she was wearing. "Now, be a good girl and let's get you all dressed, and then you have some papers to sign." the vixen cooed as she planted a kiss on Sally's lips, licking her own as she pulled away. This was going to be fun.


	2. A New Name

Explosions rung in Princess Sally Acorn's ears, her eyes purposely avoided those of Fiona Fox who was currently pressing her chest against her own. To think that she, a noblewoman of the crown of Acorn would submit to such a lowly fate as to become a servant to someone she didn't even like! Sally refused to look at Fiona as she knew that the fox would still be wearing that dumb and goofy grin on her face, she was absolutely loving treating her like this, and it would only become more and more unbearable as the vixen would soon realize that she was in complete control over the situation. That was what Fiona strived for anyways, control. Always being the toughest, the smartest, the most dangerous of any group. Her past trials have formed her into the person standing before Princess Acorn, she was not one to be messed with and when she took over a situation, she only had one person's thoughts in mind, her own. Sally could see it in the other girl's eyes, a sort of aroused wickedness that she had only witnessed secondhand when Fiona was involved with Tails or when they had fought her and the equally abhorrent Scrouge. Sally, of course, resisted the kiss, trying to pry herself from the fox's vice grip as she forced herself on the squirrel. Realizing a disturbance, Fiona smirked and quickly released the princess, her hands instead moving to the tiara on her head. Sally stood completely still as she felt the weight disappear from atop her head as Fiona now held the jeweled crown in her paws.

"Be...be careful with that.." Sally cautioned, it was a family heirloom passed down from generations of Acorns, she wouldn't know what she would do if Fiona had done something to it, such as breaking it or even worse, tarnishing it by placing it on her own head. The fox, however was content with admiring the jewels on the crown as it wasn't everyday that she had access to such glamorous things. Sensing Sally's apprehensiveness, she wanted to be a total bitch and just put it on to taunt the future slavegirl, but the noise of deafening blasts outside the castle had to be less than a mile away. Although Fiona wanted to have her fun, she definitely wasn't going to be careless enough to fool around with Sally long enough to get them both captured. Reluctantly, the fox placed the tiara aside and gruffly blurted out one word and one word only.

"Undress."

It was more of a command than a request, Sally recognized. With her pistol all the way on the other side of the room and the pops of artillery getting even closer, she obeyed. Her eyes still focused on the marble floor as she removed her bracelets first, then slid her dress down to her legs before removing her stocking and high heels. After a few minutes of fiddling and ignoring a peering Fiona, Sally stood in only one pair of light blue panties with white trim on the hems. Her hands ran across her arms as she stood submissively in front of Fiona, her eyes glued to her feet now as the skin under her fur started to stand from the cool breeze pushing against her body.

Fiona, wearing the same cocky grin, started to walk around Sally, carefully. Getting a decent look at her figure and appreciating her new property. "It's good that you're following orders so well, otherwise I might of had to do this," she cut off the end of her sentence quickly as she swung her arm and gave Sally an impressive smack on the bottom. She let out a giggle as the princess jumped and then screamed, immediately placing her hands on her rump to inspect and allivaite the pain.

"Fiona! What the f-" was all the Sally could say before her head was pulled back by her hair, which Fiona had gripped with the same hand and was now pulling, not restraining herself by being very gentle. The Mobian whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as Fiona spoke again, right into her ear.

"I didn't ask you to speak, did I? You're only going to speak when spoken to. You got it?" Fiona didn't give her any time to answer as her free hand yanked off Sally's bra, causing her breasts to pop from their lace prison as her nipples pointed straight out. Fiona quickly released Sally's hair and fondled the princess's breasts, noticing her obviously erect nipples. "Mm. You're getting wet for me, aren't you? You stupid little slut. You act all high and mighty and then you do something like this. Pathetic." Fiona scoffed as she quickly pantsed Sally, sliding her panties down her legs, not even bothering to look as she knew that the slave was wet for her, which she absolutely was.

Sally felt completely ashamed and betrayed at her body as she watched Fiona walk away from her and dig through her closet. It had just been so long since someone had touched her like that, and with a woman's gentle touch, it felt like bliss. Sally's nostrils flared as she could smell herself, her scent clouding the room now as her folds became increasingly wet while the air from the room enhanced the smell. Maybe, she could touch herself, she thought. Fiona was at least a meter away from her, messing around in her royal closet for what, she didn't know. Maybe she could move her hands down and just lightly put a finger in, just to relieve herself, or maybe even squeeze her legs together really hard. At this point she would do anything just to clear her mind.

Sally held her hands together, slowly moving them to her waist, keeping a wary eye on Fiona as she tried to pretend to cover her flower with her hands, and then stick her index finger inside stealthily. She managed to inch the outstretched finger closer and closer, working at an agonizingly slow pace to avoid alerting the vixen. She took a deep breath as she managed to get the tip of the finger in, her fingernail barely making contact with her clit. "Mm..mm.." Sally moaned involuntarily, she tried to wedge herself deeper into her tight folds but had to hastily eject when she noticed Fiona returning to her with an article of clothing in her hands.

"I could hear you, you know. Half of Mobius probably could..." Fiona cracked as she threw all the fabrics in her hands on the bed. "These are what you'll be wearing. I specifically picked them out for you, you pervert." Fiona first pointed to a replacement bra for Sally, it was made of a similar material as her first pair, only this one was about a size smaller. It was colored royal blue and adorned with gold trim that circled around the breast and then circled across the blue fabric until it stopped, creating a swirl to her nipple on each breast. It was held together by a single string of gold lace that would wrap over Sally's shoulder and across her back where it would be tied manually. Her panties had a similar design on the front, only they barely covered her pussy as the small gold lace would certainly leave her backside exposed. Next was a black leather belt that Fiona had jury rigged into a collar by cutting it and changing the locking mechanism, along with the collar came another belt which could attach to it and act as a leash. Fiona had a lot of experience in things like this, as whenever she and Scrouge would play kinky games, he would tear up a lot of her equipment. The vixen simply pointed at the clothing and tapped her boots against the marble flooring, not wanting to be kept waiting. "Put on everything except the collar."

Sally on the other hand was still distraught over how loud she had been a few moments ago, her face was flushed beet red as she grabbed the skimpy bra from the bed, analyzing it before slowly putting it on, feeling the fabric press against her breasts as the cups only barely covered her nipples and kept her decent. The same with the panties, they pushed against her wet folds and started to dampen instantly while the string on the back only slightly covered her bottom. Sally made the mistake of turning around to look in the mirror, she looked like an amazon tramp and felt utterly and completely humiliated. She thought it couldn't get much worse before Fiona grabbed her arm and turned her around, quickly and expertly clipping the collar around the Princess's neck, tightening it against her fur before locking it behind her neck to make sure that she couldn't get to it and unfasten it. "There." Fiona simply shouted, satisfied by her work. She also glanced into the mirror and moaned at the sight of her towering over her slavegirl, former Princess as her outfit left nothing to the imagination. Fiona wanted to just leave her completely naked but it would certainly raise suspicion when they passed a checkpoint full of SWAT bots. She sighed to herself and clipped the "leash" onto Sally's collar, giving it a cruel tug as the squirrel stumbled to keep on her feet, Sally quickly moved her eyes from the ground to give Fiona a death-stare as the vixen simply shrugged.

"Get used to it."

As Fiona walked Sally to the door, she opened it slowly and checked for any danger in the hallway. Blissfully the robots had not yet reached the inside of the castle, but it was a matter of minutes before they would. She was a bit more gentle with Sally as she led her across the hallway now, trying to find the library where a cache of documents would be. She needed Sally to use her royal power to legally sign herself as a slave, that way Fiona would receive complete ownership of her and have all the papers to prove it, papers that she would undoubtedly be asked to see as the SWAT bots would recognize Sally visually, if Fiona flashed the papers to them, however, they would pass the slave's likeness as a coincidence and let them both be on their way. It was the only plan that could work, but it did involve Sally giving up all her legal rights, there was no loophole about it. Once she signed the document, she would no longer be a Princess or even a citizen.

"It's this next door here." Sally whispered, getting better at keeping pace with Fiona as they reached the library. To think that she would be helping the woman leading her around on a leash like a dog! Sally knew that there was no use resisting, as Fiona had placed the belt on her neck tightly enough that it would chafe if she struggled against it for more than a few minutes. As the fox led her into the library, she just wanted to figure out why this was so exhilarating. She could feel her moist folds dampening and herself dripping down onto the floor below, this was an awful experience, or should be. So why was she so turned on? Nevertheless, she pointed Fiona over to a dark corner of the library, free from shelves of books. It was dimly lit with a fluorescent light that buzzed loudly as if it would go out at any second. Lining the walls of this particular corner were file cabinets containing various deeds and documents for all sorts of things. Sally had to dig through all of them before finding what she needed under a pile of moldy pieces of parchment. She started to read through the document,

"I (Royalty) do hereby bequeath that on this day that due to the crimes of High Treason, Refusing to Pay Taxes, Murder, etc, etc that this citizen officially is relinquished all rights and freedoms provided by (Current Constitution) and that they are stricken from all census and records of ever being a citizen of Acorn. They will become enslaved and are the complete property of their owner. As such this owner can do whatever they wish with (Slave Name.) Whether or not an owner is chosen for them or they will be sold on a high market is up to me. As a slave is not a citizen, any slave caught escaped from his/her master can and will be punished to the fullest extent of the law, namely beheading.

Signed,

(Royalty)"

Although the document itself was short, it was concise and to the point. Sally had a bit of reluctance at reading the document, it being loaded with what exactly her new title was to be. She would go from a Princess to having absolutely no rights at all. However, with booms crackling in her ears as cannons started to smash against the stone walls of the castle, Sally had no choice. Quickly, she set the paper down and used an ink quill pen that was sitting at a table nearby for the intent of signing the many documents in the corner. She started to shakily scribble down her name for the first block titled 'Royalty.'

"I...Sally Alicia Acorn...do hereby.." she read the document to herself under her breath before reaching 'Slave Name.' It was apparent that she couldn't use the 'Sally' or any variation thereof as it would arouse skepticism, she would have to pick a new name for herself, a slavegirl name. "whatever they wish with … Aly." she simply wrote down her former alias that came to mind, a corruption of Alicia. That would be her new name as a slave, Aly. Fiona, who was peering over Sally's shoulder didn't respond, which meant that she didn't disagree so Sally went on. "Signed...Sally Alicia Acorn.." she then put the pen down after she finished putting her signature on the parchment, making it completely official. In the eyes of Acorn, her family's kingdom, she was nothing more than a slave. Tears welled up in her eyes as she planted her head down on the table, sobbing lightly as Fiona uncomfortably slid the paper away from Sally and took it up, rolling it into a scroll and placing it in the many compartments of her sneaking suit. "Quit your bellyaching, I'm gonna let you go after this all dies down. I promise." Luckily Sally's head was still on the table and she couldn't see the vixen smirking and crossing both of her fingers, and her toes for good measure.

Aly eventually stopped her display before slowly rising up from the table, standing at attention in front of Fiona. The castle may fall, but least she and her friends would be safe. The slave was also relieved that Fiona would eventually release her, figuring it would be a matter of days until the SWAT bots searched the castle and found no one. After all, Fiona had a boyfriend, what did she need her for anyways? Aly simply sighed deeply before looking up into the fox's eyes. "Umm...Fio..uh..M-mast..mistress..." she struggled to get the titles right, "should we go now?"

Fiona was impressed by her new slave's quickness to get with the program, of course, she was under the impression that she would be released soon and would act the part just to get out of the city. Fiona, as always, had other plans. "You're right, slave." she spat out, wanting to punish her for speaking out of line but this was neither the time nor the place. Instead, Fiona grabbed Aly's leash and clipped it to one of the file cabinets. "Stay." she said mockingly as the vixen bolted out of the library, leaving Aly completely and utterly stunned.

The nerve! Had she really abandoned her? Forcing her into slavery and then just running off to save her own hide? Typical of someone as untrustworthy as Fiona, Aly thought. What would Robotnik think of her when she was brought in looking like this, that she was some sort of pervert! The slave was really beating herself up about getting trapped in one of Fiona's games like this, why did she? Something about being with her, her touch, her kiss. Even if she wasn't a slave, part of her just wanted to obey her just to make her happy. Fiona was always a jerk to anyone who couldn't help her, seeing her open up and actually smile, even if it was a smirk, pleased Aly. She just couldn't explain why, why was her body doing this to her? In her frustration, she tugged on the collar and leash in an attempt to break free and run for it, however, the weight of the heavy steel cabinets against her neck caused her to stop quickly. It was altogether hopeless. "Oh, man.." Aly said as she panted, trying to catch her breath after struggling for what seemed like ten minutes. It was then that she heard noise, and braced herself for whatever was coming towards her. A light from the hallway illuminated the inside of the library as Aly could hear a distinct jingling noise, it was artificial, like steel rubbing against steel. The SWAT bots were coming, coming to take her away. She closed her eyes, feeling the noise creep closer and closer until the jingles were right against her ears, her eyes clenched shut, Aly took a few deep breaths before she felt her leash being unhooked? Aly slowly opened her eyes when she witness one of the sweetest sights of her entire life, Fiona nonchalantly unclipping the leash from the file cabinets.

"What the heck? Why did you do that to me?" Aly exclaimed, unable to control her outburst.

Fiona was surprised at her slave's undisciplined speaking out of line, that would need to be adjusted. The fox simply shrugged as she turned around to retrieve something.

Aly continued, "I thought you were a robot! What was that noise?"

This caused Fiona to smile delighted that the slavegirl had asked. "Well," Fiona trailed off cheerfully, "I figured since you're now officially my property and everything, and you're wearing something like that, I would do you the honor of completing the whole ensemble!" This was as giddy as Fiona had gotten in a very long time as she produced a shiny pair of golden wrist and ankle shackles, the source of the jingling had been the chains clinking against each other as Fiona carried the heavy irons all the way to the library. "I had to go around crawling in the dungeons for a while to find these, to be fair it was a very nice dungeon." she smirked, figuring that some time down there with her new slave could be fun, but she was pressed for time. "Look, they even match your outfit." Fiona said as she pressed the chain of the shackles against the gold lace on her bra, the colors matching almost perfectly.

Aly was understandably uncertain about wearing the chains, knowing that even her movements would be controlled by the fox girl. She wanted to resist, but she found herself holding her arms out subserviently, watching Fiona's cruel smirk as cold metal wrapped around her wrists which were both restrained in front of her stomach. The chain on this pair were about the length of an average pair of handcuffs, so she had very limited movement of her arms. Fiona then bent down and affixed the chains to the squirrel's ankles, the chain was substantially longer on this pair and allowed her the freedom to walk and even run, albeit very slowly.

Fiona took a step back to admire her handiwork and nearly shoved her hands down her sneaking suit as she took a glance at her slave. All chained up and matching, she looked both elegant and pathetic, like a royal harem slave of some sort. "Mmm. Let's...get you out of here. I want you so bad, I can't even stand.." Fiona told Aly as she struggled to breathe. The fox gripped Aly's collar and brought her out of the library, taking a side exit out of the castle and sneaking into a wooded area to keep out of the sightline of the SWATbots now surrounding the castle door and attempting to saw it down. They both would eventually escape the invading army of bots before finding a dirt road to travel down. Aly wasn't quite sure where Fiona was taking her, but decided not to speak in case someone was following them and could recognize her voice. She bobbled occasionally as her golden chains clicked against each other. Aly didn't understand why, but being restrained was something that was starting to make her hot. All her life she had been in control of everything, and now she couldn't even move her hands apart and from in front of her waist. Nevertheless, she was at the mercy of Fiona as they came across a small tent guarded by SWAT bots, it was the first of many checkpoints placed by Robotnik to make sure that anyone going to and coming from the city or castle would be thoroughly searched. "Mmm..." Aly whined as Fiona headed straight for the checkpoint, knowing that if this plan didn't work she would be robotiziced for sure.


End file.
